


Dinner, You Say?

by harper2104



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, SHIELD Agent!Bucky Barnes, SHIELD Agent!Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harper2104/pseuds/harper2104
Summary: 巴基和史蒂夫都为神盾局工作。这周六巴基加班做任务，任务失败了，而史蒂夫算是既让他高兴又给他添堵。





	Dinner, You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> Simple one-shot.

1.

巴基正把他的机车骑得飞快。他已经过了十几个街区，平均每两秒超一辆车，并且正在以一个稳定得搞笑的频率闯过一个又一个红灯。所有人都在暴躁地朝他按喇叭，还有人在尖叫或者咒骂，可他的目光只死死盯在他的目标的红色车身上。

这个周六不是他的幸运日。他的目标的车又朝左拐进了一条小巷里，可他却被一辆货车挡住了去路。他试图左拐，可那里已经停满了好几辆不合时宜的城市越野。两秒钟后，货车开走了，他的目标也消失了。

挫败地摘下闷热的面罩，他只想要爆粗口，可又有一个不合时宜的，不超过八岁的小女孩经过，他只得愤恨地闭上了嘴巴。

他听见了机车的声音 — 太奇怪了，他的车子明明刚熄了火。他朝身后看去，一个高大的金发男人正朝他骑来，一双完美的腿，一身强壮的肌肉。当他足够近的时候，巴基去看他那双相当纯净漂亮的蓝眼睛。

真是双漂亮眼睛，巴基的心都被勾走了，他都不生气了。

对方还没开口，但他忍不住先为自己作了辩护。

“拜托，史蒂夫。我任务在身，你知道的。”

“我们都是，” 史蒂夫说，他摘掉帽子挂在车把上，掏出罚单和签字笔。巴基朝他挂在领口的太阳镜翻了个白眼。

“别这样，巴克。” 史蒂夫一边迅速地写字，一边瞟了他一眼。

“我没跟紧他，没弄到弗瑞心心念念的窝藏地址。我的面罩闷得我全是汗，闷了我四十分钟。在纽约你是唯一能够追上我的‘交警’，” 他伸手夸张地比了个引号。“那个混蛋还偏偏要往你的区域来。”

“现在你该做的是庆幸你只需要交这一项罚款，” 史蒂夫正气凛然地挑挑眉毛，把罚单递给巴基，巴基粗鲁地把它拽了过来。

他不死心地又看向史蒂夫。“我以为我为这个联邦做的好事足够抵消这些罚单。”

史蒂夫赞同地点点头，却无动于衷。

“交警只不过是你的一个掩护，” 巴基放弃道，泄气地靠在自己的车上，把罚单折起来塞进了口袋。“你却如此较真。要知道我现在本该在写字楼里给 — 她叫什么来着？”

“莉莉安·汤普森。”

“ — 给莉莉安·汤普森端茶送水，还要忍受她的秋波。”

史蒂夫认真想了想。“她真令人羡慕。晚点见，巴克。你骑行的样子真的很迷人。”

他的语气又老实又真挚，巴基简直心动得不能自已。

“谢谢，你也不赖，” 他小声说，目送着史蒂夫戴上太阳镜和帽子，上车又骑走了。

巴基大大地叹了口气，掏出罚单展开，想查查这回的金额是多少。他有点夸张了，同样伪装在交警中间的克林特也抓到过他不少次。

但克林特就从没给他开过罚单。

罚单上写着一行字，还有史蒂夫的签名，金额一栏反倒空着。巴基的耳朵一下就红了。

**抱歉给你开了罚单。你想吃什么晚餐？给我发个信息吧。你今天看起来真美（不是说你其他时候不美，你总是那么美）。  
只属于你的 史蒂夫·罗杰斯**

2.

“你就不怕我直接扔掉那张罚单吗？或者直到什么时候想起来了才去好好读它？”

“我知道你会读的。而且如果我写了罚款，你就会去交。承认吧，你其实和我一样古板。”

“那晚餐呢？”

“如果你一直不给我信息，我会打给你的。我不会放弃任何一个纠缠你的机会，你早在十七岁时就该知道。”

巴基哭笑不得。“我们结婚了，史蒂夫。结了很久了。”

“所以我压根不必担心。到最后，你还可以回家来直接告诉我你想吃什么。”

巴基放任自流地点点头，热情地回应了史蒂夫的吻。


End file.
